Messages Home
by dreamflower02
Summary: Wouldn't the hobbits have tried to send word home as soon as they could? And if they did, why didn't they arrive? (March 28, 2011 Back to Middle-earth Month Passport Challenge). Book-verse. One-shot.


_March 28, 2011 Back to Middle-earth Month Challenge:_

_"There was no avoiding it; the letter had to be composed..." _

_Who will receive this letter? An uncle? A lover? The High-King? Why is there "no avoiding it"? Circumstances? Or is Mother watching with arms crossed? Will the letter be written in haste? Or will each phrase be meticulously crafted? _

Write a story or poem inspired by this line (you do not need to use the exact quote), or create a piece of art that reflects this situation.

**Messages Home**

There was no avoiding it. The letter had to be composed. It was after all, the only chance they'd have to let their families know they were safe, and the King's messengers were leaving for the North the very next day. He had told the hobbits that if they wished to send word to their families of their safety that they could do so. Now Merry looked down at the blank page and wondered what to say. Well, he had better get to it. He dipped the quill into the ink; Shire Reckoning would have to do, Gondorian dates would convey nothing to his parents...

_"7 Thrimmidge, S.R. 1419  
Sixth Circle, Minas Tirith_ _  
Gondor_

_"Dearest Da and Mum,_

_I am so sorry that this is the first chance I have had to send you a letter. Our journey turned out to be a lot further and take a lot longer than I could ever have anticipated. I cannot hope in a single letter to explain everything. There is so much to tell that it will have to wait until I arrive and am able to tell you in person._

_Suffice it to say, I am safe, and Frodo, Pippin and Samwise are also safe. We have all at times been in dreadful danger, but the worst of the danger is done with now, thanks to Frodo. We will be starting for home soon, but I am not certain how long it will take us to arrive as we have a long way to travel. However, the Road is safer now than it once was, and it should not take quite so long to return as it did to get here._

_Please assure Uncle Paladin and Aunt Eglantine that Pippin is just fine, and tell them that they should be very proud of him, for he has been brave and cheerful all through our difficult journey. I know that he plans to write to them today as well, but as you know he is not a very eloquent correspondent._

_Mum and Da, I miss you so very much. I cannot wait to be once more in Buckland, to see you both, and to walk along the banks of the Brandywine, or enjoy tea with you by the hearth. _

_With all my heart, I remain always,_

_Your loving son,_

_Merry"_

There was no avoiding it. He had to write this letter. If Uncle Sara and Aunt Esme had a letter from Merry, then he'd have to send one to his own parents or they'd be dreadfully hurt. But he hated writing letters. Oh well, might as well get started...

_"7 Thrimmidge, S.R. 1419  
Sixth Circle, Minas Tirith_ _  
Gondor_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I guess you will be surprised to get this letter. I did not get a chance to send one any sooner. We are all the way down in Gondor. We are all alive._

_Please give my love to Pearl, Pimmie and Vinca, and also to the Aunties, and hugs to Flora and Alyssum from their Uncle Pip._

_I know you are probably angry Father. But I will explain when I get home. It is NOT Frodo's and Merry's fault! I miss you all dreadfully._

_Love,_

_your son,_

_Pippin"_

There was no avoiding it. Of course, the Gaffer couldn't read it, but Marigold could read it to him. He was ever so glad that he'd taught his sister to read after old Mr. Bilbo had taught him. But he'd never written no proper letter before. Just short notes. But as the Gaffer said, _"It's the job as is never started as takes longest to finish."_

_"Dear Gaffer and Marigold,_

_I am writing this letter to let you know that Mr. Frodo and me are just fine. We had kind of a long journey, and our errand took a lot longer and was harder to finish than we thought it would be. Right now we are in a big city of Men called Minas Tirith down in Gondor, which is a far ways South, and a longer piece to travel than what Mr. Bilbo did that first time when he went away. By the way, Mr. Bilbo really is still alive. We saw him, where he is living with the Elves in Rivendell! _

_Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin are fine too. We are all dreadful homesick though, as this place is nothing like the Shire. I miss the gardens something awful. We hope to head home soon._

_I hope you both are keeping well and that the Gaffer's joints are not ailing him too much. Please Marigold when next you see her will you tell Rosie Cotton hello for me? _

_I miss you both something awful._

_Love,_

_Sam"_

There was no avoiding it. His hand was not nearly so fine as it once was, and to anyone who knew his handwriting the change would be apparent. Still, he could not wait until it looked as good as it once had. And it was improving, in spite of his maimed hand.

_"7 Lótessë, T.A. 3019  
Sixth Circle, Minas Tirith_ _  
Gondor_

_My Dearest Uncle Bilbo,_

_I am at last afforded a chance to write to you. Aragorn's messengers will be headed North tomorrow, and so I am taking this opportunity to send you a brief letter. There is so much to tell you, and it would take days to even write a brief account._

_However, let me assure you of one thing: all four of us are safe now, and alive. Sam and I came to the end of our journey, and the quest was completed. We soon will be heading for home and we will be coming first to Rivendell to see you and tell you all about it._

_You should be very proud of Sam, and Merry and Pippin. All of them came through their own adventures with courage and determination. And, if you would believe it, Merry and Pippin have both grown somewhat- in fact, I think both have passed the Bullroarer. I shall let them be the ones who explain it to you!_

_I wish you could have been here to see 'the Dúnadan' crowned as King. Oh, Uncle Bilbo, he shone with a light beyond this world as he accepted his destiny. He is going to make such a great King!_

_Uncle, the world is so full of a number of things. I have seen marvels and horrors, beauty and terror. I am glad that I did get to see them, but I am ready to go home. I look forward to talking to you once more, and telling you all of the details you will need to write down in that great Book of yours. And I so want to see you again; I have missed you dreadfully._

_With all my love,_

_your Frodo"_

xxxxxxx

The messenger looked at the gates of Bree in frustration.

"I told you to go away! No strangers are allowed!" shouted the gatekeeper from the top of the wall.

"But I have messages, important messages! And I have some messages that need to be sent on to the Shire!"

"A likely story! As if you don't know that none comes nor goes from the Shire these days! Be off with you!"

With a sigh of frustration, the messenger turned back. He would seek to rejoin the others and return to Rivendell before the wedding party set out. Ah well, at least that one letter got delivered, to the old _pherian_ there...


End file.
